Sir Harry Potter Hellsing
by Insieme per la vittoria
Summary: Integra Hellsing has died, and the only valid successor is Harry Potter, a distant relative on his father's side. With inheriting the family title comes inheriting Alucard, the greatest of the undead. Alucard follows Harry to Hogwarts, and generally causes as much damage as he can.
1. Alucard's New Master

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing lay in her bed, aged and weary. By her bed stood Alucard and Seras, with Alucard silently watching while Seras spoke to Integra.  
"Alucard."  
Alucard stepped forward, patting Seras on the shoulder as he leaned over Integra.  
"Alucard. Hellsing has only one possible heritor. He lives in Surrey, Little Whinging, his name is Harry James Potter. We kept a close eye on our distant relatives, and he is the only one remaining. His father, James Potter, was connected to us very distantly."

As Integra started to shy away from Alucard, he placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"There is no need to feel saddened, master. I will find the boy. You can rest knowing that. Your family legacy will continue. I can and will do this for you."  
Integra faced Alucard once more.  
"It is hard to believe you have not aged a day since I first met you, Alucard. Nor has Seras, but you are far older than she. I almost envy you at this point."

Alucard fell to his knees beside her, instantly looking sad.  
"Do not envy me, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. To my eyes, age has made you truly beautiful, a picture of the true beauty of humanity. You are more beautiful and full of life than I have ever been, or ever will be. Farewell, my beloved master. Integra Hellsing."

Seras felt tears fill her eyes as Integra's remaining eye went blank, her life finally over. Alucard closed her eyes, smiling sadly as he regarded his master. "I hope we meet again, my master."

Harry James Potter hit the floor of his cupboard hard, looking over his bleeding nose at his tormentor and cousin, Dudley Dursley. Dudley then hit Harry once more, breaking his glasses for the thirtieth time. As Dudley was about to attack again, Aunt Petunia's voice sounded from the kitchen, calmly calling Dudley. Dudley walked into the kitchen, wiping Harry's blood off his fist.

Harry wiped his nose, and started to stand. He looked up to see Dudley standing over him once more, fists clenched, having obviously only spoken to Petunia for a second. Suddenly, a hand appeared from nowhere, gripping Dudley's wrist and pulling the delinquent off balance. Dudley screamed, and Uncle Vernon charged in. Vernon was horrified to see an arm wearing a red sleeve and a white glove simply sticking out of the wall and holding Dudley.

Everyone started as Alucard stepped out from the wall, baring his fangs in a smirk. He threw Dudley against the wall, and turned to smirk at Vernon, who had just readied a rifle that he kept in the house. Alucard started to advance, ignoring the bullets Vernon put into him. Deciding that this monstrous creature was here because of his "freak" nephew, Vernon turned the rifle towards Harry, who had pushed himself into his cupboard to try to hide. Seeing his new master in danger, Alucard reached Harry in an instant, tossing Harry behind himself and springing into action. The entire Dursley family had suffered a bloody death within moments.

Harry stood up from his bed, heading out into the mansion. Beside his door stood Seras, the girl he had come to regard as a sister. He sometimes found it hard to believe she was almost a hundred years old.  
"Any news, Seras?"  
"Yes, sir. A letter arrived for you today, addressed to one Harry James Potter Hellsing. It has a strange insignia on it. A coat of arms with a badger, a lion, a snake and an eagle."

Harry opened the letter she handed to him, finding a message that told him he had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
Harry turned to regard Seras.  
"Is this a prank?"

Alucard's deep voice suddenly rang out behind Harry, causing him to jump.  
"Oh, it's no prank, master. Hogwarts is very real. Your father was a wizard, but he was murdered by another wizard named Voldemort. I myself have eaten several dangerous wizards in my time, so I know exactly what Hogwarts is." 

Harry casually tossed the letter on the nearby table. "I wish you wouldn't appear behind me all the time, Alucard."  
Alucard smiled, leaning down into a nearby chair. "Are you going to go to this school, master?"  
Harry shrugged. "Why would I? I have responsibilities as the head of the Hellsing family. I can't go running off to learn how to do magic tricks."  
Alucard smirked. "You could go. If there was a problem, I could come and get you. Myself and Seras can easily handle things here. It's not as if we have any enemies who could pose any real threat. The Iscariot's Hienkel Wulf is a hostile one, but she's an insect."

Harry prepared to light a cigar, when Alucard smirked. "Now what have we said about you smoking? You're only eleven years old. At least wait until you're fifteen."  
Harry rolled his eyes, dropping the cigar and the lighter.  
"Alright, fine. I'll go to this school, and I'll leave the cigars at home. I just hope they teach me something useful, rather than pulling rabbits out of hats."


	2. Hogwarts

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Harry sat on the train. Alucard, as his father figure, had guided him to Platform Nine and Three Quarters quite easily, and seated him on the train. Even the wizards on the platform had regarded Alucard with suspicion, and Harry had been aware of how badly Alucard stuck out wearing his red coat and fedora. Harry looked up as someone entered his compartment, shaking him out of his thoughts. A freckled boy with red hair, who looked rather uncertain.  
"Do you mind? Everywhere else is full."  
Harry shrugged, gesturing to the seat across from him. "Knock yourself out, kid."  
The boy sat with Harry, a look of uncertainty on his face.  
"Kid? Aren't you the same age as me? A first year?"  
Harry shrugged. "Only in years. I smoked my first cigar when I was nine. Turned out the cigar was seventeen. I was sick for hours, and Alucard thought it was hilarious, the slimy bastard."

Harry and Ron sat in the compartment for a few minutes until the awkward silence was disrupted by a girl with long curly brown hair entering their compartment. The girl looked very angry, and more than a little bit uptight.  
"What crawled up your arse?"  
The girl widened her eyes in shock at what Harry had just said.  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
"Just to be clear, Poker is not your game. You're a worse liar than Seras, and boy is that saying something. Everyone can con Seras. Sit down, girl. Relax. I'd offer you some Scotch, but Alucard wouldn't let me bring it with me."  
Hermione uncertainly sat down next to Harry, before starting as she noticed his scar.  
"You're Harry Potter. The boy who lived."  
Harry snapped aggressively. "Not anymore. It's Harry James Hellsing now. I'll never associate myself with the Dursleys or their relatives again."  
Hermione looked at the floor sadly, looking hurt. "Okay. Harry Hellsing it is. Is that acceptable?"  
Harry softened, realising too late he had snapped at Hermione for something that was not her fault.  
"Yeah. Harry Hellsing or just Harry is fine. Sorry. I'm a bit uptight myself, I guess."

After a moment of silence, Harry asked, "So you wanna tell me who got you so upset?"  
Hermione looked away, before answering, "Just some students insulting me. Nothing serious."  
Harry placed himself in her field of vision again. "What did they say to you?"  
Hermione attempted to turn away, but Harry moved so that he never left her field of vision. Finally, Hermione gave in.  
"They were calling me mudblood."  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "What's a mudblood?"  
Ron answered, "Mudblood means dirty blood. It's a rude word for muggle borns."  
Hermione looked away as Ron said this, but Harry didn't need to ask any more. He had no idea what these wizards had against normal people, but he guessed it was a class thing. Having been the victim of discrimination by the Dursleys, Harry wasn't going to let this happen when he had a means by which to protect Hermione.

Harry asked to be excused, and he went to the hallway, making sure no one could see him.  
"Alucard, did you hear that?"  
Alucard's deep voice answered, "Yes I did. Why does this mean so much to you?"  
"She seems nice, but also, what those students said reminds me of how Vernon used to treat me. I won't just stand by and let it happen."  
"Shall I wipe them from the Earth? Grind them to dust? I am a monster, and I can do this if they have offended you that much. It would be a genuine pleasure."  
"No, Alucard, I think we'll go for a more subtle approach. Here's what I want you to do…"

Harry sat in the compartment again, closing the door, when suddenly the screams of several students could be heard. Ron and Hermione stood, but Harry pulled them back to their seats.  
"They'll be fine. Alucard's just gonna scare the shit out of them. Literally, if I know Alucard. The chances of any of them dying are pretty slim."

Having left the train and crossed the river in rowboats, which struck Harry as rather cheap things that would sink at a moment's notice, Harry, Ron and Hermione stood in the stairway of the castle, listening to a middle aged woman telling them the system of the four houses. Harry wasn't even listening. As if he cared about school houses. He looked around to see some of the students who had insulted Hermione, several of them still smelling faintly of urine, betraying them as having wet themselves when Alucard had done his scene. Alucard had outdone himself. Harry had asked him to change form in front of the students and tell them he was going to eat them. He had done those things, but he had also shot himself multiple times, blowing himself into a pile of body parts in the middle of their compartment, and then regenerated from the pile, and then repeated that process twice, before vanishing when the guards arrived.

The woman, Professor McGonagall, left to prepare for their entrance, and a boy with light blond hair moved over to Harry. The boy was deathly pale, and Harry instantly realised he was among Hermione's tormentors, and therefore Alucard's tormented victims. He was also among the ones who smelled like urine, so obviously he hadn't handled Alucard's idea of entertainment very well.  
"Harry Potter. This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
"It's Harry James Potter Hellsing, you imbecile. You could add a sir to that if you liked."  
Before Malfoy could respond, McGonagall appeared behind him, glaring at him. Malfoy, his spirit having already been crushed once that day, scampered back to his place.

The students were then ushered into the Great Hall, where they were brought to a stool in front of the staff table. A large hat sat on the stool. The first student was called, and the hat was placed on her head. It jumped to life, growing a face, and telling her which house she belonged in.

Draco, Crabbe and Goyle were all placed in Slytherin, while Ron and Hermione were both placed in Gryffindor. Finally it was Harry's turn. He stepped up to the stool, allowing the hat to be placed on his head. The hat hummed to itself, sounding uncertain.  
"Difficult. Plenty of courage, rather smart, and rather sure of yourself, with a thirst to do better. I say Slytherin."  
"Fuck off. I'm not going into a house that has those arrogant, self-satisfied morons in it." 

The Sorting Hat jumped back with surprise at Harry's blunt refusal. "Well… better be… Gryffindor."  
Harry removed the hat from his own head, tossing it onto the stool, ignoring McGonagall's disapproving look and heading to the Gryffindor table, sitting with Ron and Hermione, and greeting several other students, who actually seemed impressed by his outright refusal to go into Slytherin.

From the staff table, Professor Albus Dumbledore watched with a feeling of amusement. Minerva clearly thought Harry was a bad influence, and being as melodramatic as she tended to be, probably thought he reminded her of Tom Riddle due to his outright rudeness, but Dumbledore noticed a pattern to both of Harry's unusual actions. Both were in objection to Slytherin students treating Hermione Granger badly. Dumbledore was rather uneasy about having the vampire Alucard roaming the castle, which he knew he was, but he knew Alucard would not kill if ordered not to. Regardless, he did not trust the vampire. At the core, Alucard was a monster, and Dumbledore knew better than to forget it.


	3. Classes

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Harry and Hermione sat in the Transfiguration class, Professor McGonagall standing at the front of the room. Harry had found himself feeling closer and closer to Hermione, and he wondered if it was because she reminded him of Seras, who had been Harry's closest friend since he had become the head of the Hellsing family, with Alucard as more like his father, as sick as that no doubt seemed to everyone else. Ron had become a friend to Harry as well, but he found Hermione's company more interesting, as she was more knowledgeable and mature.

McGonagall stood over Harry's desk, handing him a book.  
"Pay attention, Potter. I can tell when you're wandering."  
Harry met her gaze unflinchingly.  
"I've learned to let it slide, but I am not Potter. It's Hellsing."  
McGonagall felt herself shudder slightly at the sheer assertiveness of the boy before her. He acted as if he had the authority, and she suspected it was due to his time as the head of the Hellsing family, but she suspected the fact that the vampire Alucard roamed the halls had an impact on the boy's confidence also.  
"Very well. Harry Hellsing. You still have to pay attention. If you fall behind, you are in trouble."

Harry had caught up quite easily, and he found the whole subject boringly easy. Afterwards, he and Hermione left, and Hermione scolded him for being so disrespectful to a teacher, earning her a smirk from Harry, a behaviour he had learned from Alucard. Later, they were in Defence against the Dark Arts, and Professor Quirrell stood in the front of the room. The lesson was entirely centred on theory, and nothing was interesting about it. As Harry started to doze, Hermione elbowed him in the ribcage, and he jumped awake again. "Oh, bloody hell."

That night, Harry and Hermione went their separate ways, and Harry went up to the boys' dorm. His bed was beside Ron's, which was good, and he started to fall asleep. Suddenly, he opened his left eye.  
"Did I ever tell you that appearing beside someone while they're asleep is rude, and also disturbing when they're a kid?"  
Alucard sat down on the end of the bed, looking bored.  
"I thought you might want some company. With your girlfriend gone I thought I would be a substitute."  
Harry shuddered. "That's disgusting, Alucard."  
Alucard chuckled. "So how's this little school treating you? The irony is that I could teach you more about dark magic than any of these little people will ever know."

Harry and Alucard sat up for several hours until Harry finally fell asleep, and Alucard tucked him in. Alucard then checked Harry's timetable.  
"Ah, Potions first tomorrow. I think I'd better take this one."  
Alucard then looked over to see Ron looking at him with fear.  
"What? Haven't you ever seen a creepy guy in a red suit hanging around little children while they sleep? I thought wizards celebrated Christmas too."  
Alucard then vanished into the wall behind him, leaving Ron horrified and wondering if the creature had ever been there.

Professor Snape stood at the front of the Potions classroom, glowering at the students.  
"Foolishness and silliness will not be tolerated in this class. You will be serious, and you will be efficient, or you will fail this subject. Potions is an exact art, and a very complicated science. Many of you will be unable to understand it, and thus will be removed from this class before too long. However, for some…"

Snape turned to Harry, who sat with Hermione as always.  
"Mr Potter. Our resident celebrity and millionaire. Tell me, what is an infamous potion that I would need boomslang skin and lacewing flies for as two key ingredients?"  
Harry suddenly looked Snape in the eye and smirked, before answering in a deep, demonic voice with a clear American accent.  
"Hopefully, something strong enough to remove your head from your ass, you little swine."  
Snape grunted, before leaning closer to what he still thought was Harry.  
"A rather arrogant one, I see. Not unlike your father. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"  
"Harry" smirked, standing up. "It depends on what you need it for, you pathetic creature. I know a bezoar saves you from poison, but would it save you from a few bullets through your head? I feel inclined to find out, don't you?"

The class gasped in horror as "Harry" raised a white gun, and started stepping towards Snape with a massive smirk on his face. Out of everyone, only Hermione knew it wasn't him. Suddenly, the door to the class opened, and a weary Harry staggered in.  
"Sorry, Professor. I didn't get any sleep last night."  
After a few seconds of horrified stillness from the class, watching as the two Harry's looked at each other, the Harry that had just entered said, "Alucard, what in the fuck are you doing?"

The Harry that was holding Snape at gunpoint suddenly holstered the gun, bowing slightly to the real Harry. "I see no need to lie, I'm threatening your Potions teacher at gunpoint on "your" first day of class."  
Harry rolled his eyes, stomping to the front. Alucard moved over to Harry, bowing to him in a mock fashion. The class then gasped in horror once more as Alucard, still looking like Harry, sank into the floor, vanishing from view.

Harry then claimed his seat next to Hermione, who looked shaken, but also amused.  
"Sorry about that. Did I miss much?"

That night in Dumbledore's office, Dumbledore leaned over his desk, listening to McGonagall.  
"This is dangerous, Albus. _He_ is dangerous. The boy is one thing. He is rude, but not dangerous. That vampire roams our halls as we speak, and he could do whatever he chooses, and I doubt even you could stop him. We must send that creature out of here. I don't want _it_ near my students." 

Dumbledore sighed. "Alucard stays out of loyalty to Harry, not out of a desire to harm our students."  
McGonagall moved next to Albus.  
"Perhaps he does, but a monster is a monster. That creature is dangerous."  
Dumbledore nodded sadly. "I know, but Alucard's loyalty is to Harry. We should consider that Alucard being here gives Harry much better protection from the danger we both know is out there."  
Minerva went to the door, ready to retire to bed. "I hope you're right, Albus. Who knows how many lives could be lost if that creature decides to harm the students."


	4. Troll

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Harry sat in the Great Hall with Hermione and Ron, eating the Halloween dinner. Hearing a noise below him, Harry passed a spare empty goblet down to the floor, to feel Alucard's hand take it and vanish back into the floor. After several minutes, the doors flew open, and Quirrel ran in, screaming that there was a troll in the school.

As the students began to panic, Dumbledore called for order.  
"Students will return to the dorms, and teachers will follow me to the dungeons."  
A deep voice suddenly filled the room. "Or you could all just resume eating and allow me to deal with this."  
The entire school started as Alucard rose out of the floor beside Harry's chair, drinking blood out of the goblet Harry had given him. Everyone else was horrified, but Harry was smiling. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes.  
"You intend to take care of the troll?"  
Alucard smiled. "I'll make short work of it. No one interrupts my master's dinner on my watch."  
Harry chuckled, as did Hermione, but Ron seemed slightly scared still. Dumbledore nodded.  
"Very well. The rest of you may resume eating, but Alucard and I will go to the dungeons."  
Alucard's smirk widened. "Oh, you'd never keep up."

Alucard vanished into the floor, reaching the troll in an instant. He raised the massive black gun he had constructed after the destruction of the Jackal, the gun built in Jackal's image, minus the explosive device. Thirty nine centimetres long, weighing sixteen kilograms, firing blessed mercury tipped rounds. The gun he had named Alexander after his beloved deceased nemesis, Father Alexander Anderson. With several shots from Alexander, the troll had been completely destroyed, the explosive shots having reduced it to a pile of shredded flesh.

Up in the Great Hall, Harry smiled as he heard the gunshots, and Dumbledore sat down, all of them regarding Alucard as he reappeared, still holding his goblet. Only Filch seemed openly unhappy, as he would have to clean whatever mess Alucard had made in the dungeon. Snape stood off to the side, concerned. He knew the troll hadn't gotten in by accident. Not far from where Snape stood, Quirrell fought to keep his anger down. His plan had failed miserably. All because of Alucard. Quirrell was furious, and he swore he heard the face under his turban gnash its teeth in rage.


	5. The Third Floor

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Harry woke with a start. Alucard stood over him, as did Ron.  
"Alucard, if this isn't important, I'm going to kick your arse."  
Alucard smiled. "Oh, it's important. There's something you might want to see."

Harry followed Alucard and Ron to the third floor corridor. On the way out of the dorm, Hermione had joined, them, and it became apparent Alucard had woken her first. They reached a wooden door with a large lock on it.  
Harry shrugged. "So? How are we supposed to get past this?"  
Alucard casually pulled the lock open, breaking the lock mechanism. "Like this."

Inside, a large three headed dog slept. As it started to wake, Alucard placed his hand on it, speaking to it in a voice no one else heard. The dog went back to sleep, and Alucard dragged it aside, exposing a trapdoor under it. "This leads into a strange series of rooms. I haven't been inside, but I believe this school is hiding something."

They looked up as Filch entered the hallway, and Alucard instantly reached him, punching the caretaker unconscious. As the kids started to leave, Hermione was regarding Filch with concern. Alucard patted her shoulder. "He'll be fine. I've knocked him out twice before. He won't even remember it tomorrow. He must think he's being clumsy and hitting his head."

Harry and Hermione were walking with Hagrid, the groundskeeper. Hagrid had grown to be quite close to Harry, and Harry, for all his hardening as the head of Hellsing, Harry couldn't help but feel warm towards Hagrid. "Hagrid, we think Snape let the troll in to try and get past the three headed dog."  
"Who tol' you abou' Fluffy?"  
"Fluffy? That big one dog trio has a name?"  
"O' course he's got a name. He's mine. I bought him off a fellow I met in the pub last year."  
Hermione spoke up. "Whatever Fluffy's guarding, Snape wants to steal it."  
Hagrid stopped walking, looking the two kids in the eye. "You're meddlin' in things that ought not to be meddled in. What Fluffy's guardin' is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicholas Flammel."

As soon as Hagrid left, Alucard appeared. "Nicholas Flammel. I will check the library after Christmas is finished. You can trust me with this, master."  
Harry shook his head. "Why wait until after Christmas?"  
Alucard smiled. "You'll want your Christmas uninterrupted."


	6. Family Christmas

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Harry woke, coming down into the Gryffindor common room. Ron stood beside the tree, with Alucard leaning against the wall not far away. Sitting in the chair, next to Hermione, was Seras, wearing a pink jacket. Harry moved over to Seras.  
"Seras? You came here for Christmas?"  
Seras smiled. "Yeah. Happy Christmas, Sir Harry."  
Seras then hugged Harry tightly, earning several whistles from nearby students. Harry turned to see that the whistles had mainly come from the Weasley twins, Fred and George, Ron's older brothers. The twins jumped when Alucard suddenly appeared from the wall behind them.  
"I wouldn't laugh so readily, boys. Seras may seem girly and harmless, but if you saw what she truly is you would piss yourselves."

The twins chuckled. "What is she, a bloody vampire like you? Yeah right, is if we'll believe that."  
Seras smiled sweetly, releasing Harry. "Well actually, yes, I am. It's nice to meet you."  
Ron moved closer to Seras, looking at her closely. He found it hard to believe that this sweet girl was a vampire. Hermione, for her part, was not surprised. She had accidently brushed Seras' arm while sitting with her, and noticed Seras had no body heat. Hermione hadn't reacted to this. Seras was exactly the sweet girl she seemed, and after months with Alucard creeping around the halls, Seras was not at all scary to Hermione.

Ron looked closely into Seras' mouth, noticing her sharp canine teeth. Suddenly Seras turned to him, looking slightly cranky.  
"Stop it."  
Ron took a step back, looking nervous. Seras smiled again, before turning to see Fred staring at her chest, looking interested. Seras suddenly ran up to him, flicking his nose with vampire strength. Sensing that George was also looking, Seras flicked him in the side of the head, spinning him around. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Alucard watched with great amusement as Seras spun the twins around in a comical fashion. Finally, she stopped, and the twins staggered to a stable position. They then said simultaneously, "Bloody hell. You're really a vampire?"

Out in the Great Hall, Harry sat to enjoy lunch with his somewhat dysfunctional family, though nowhere near as dysfunctional as the Dursleys had been. Malfoy walked behind Harry, bumping him on purpose. "Got your little girlfriend with you for Christmas, do you Potter? She looks like a reasonable smooching partner. Bit old for you though isn't she?"  
Alucard smirked at Malfoy, his hair turning into shadows. "A bit old? She's seventy six years old, I'll have you know. And she and I both eat children like you for breakfast."

Malfoy widened his eyes as he realised what Alucard was telling him. He had heard that Harry lived with Alucard and a female vampire, but he had never imagined that this girl was a vampire. He started when Seras stood up and smirked at him, her eyes turning bright red.  
"Get lost. No one implies I'm gonna kiss my brother and gets away with it."

Seras' left arm turned into a tendril made of shadows as the entire school watched, and Malfoy ran, screaming like the child he was, leaving drops of urine on the floor as he did. Everyone watched as Seras' tendril took the form of a man, who yelled in a French accent after Malfoy's retreating back,  
"You'd better run, you filthy prick! Go piss yourself somewhere else!" Malfoy's performance earned laughs from the entire assembled student body, right before they all applauded Seras.

Seras' eyes returned to their natural blue, and her tendril reverted to its disguise as an arm, the man vanishing while lighting himself a cigarette. Seras smiled sweetly, embarrassed that she had done what she did in public. As Seras sat back down, Hermione patted her on the shoulder, before Harry did the same. That comforted Seras. As long as Harry and Alucard were happy with her, she needed nothing else.

That night, Harry and Seras sat in the common room. Everyone else had gone to sleep, though Alucard was in the nearby wall, listening.  
"Thanks for coming, Seras. It's great to see you. Alucard eluded to the fact you might be coming."  
Seras smiled. "Of course, sir. What kind of servant would I be if I didn't visit for Christmas?"  
Harry shook his head. "You're not just a servant, Seras. Neither is Alucard. You're both my family. I never told either of you this. You're the only family I've ever had. You've really been like a sister rather than a servant, and Alucard is like my father."  
Seras looked surprised, but then she laughed in a girly fashion. "Thank you… Harry. That means a lot. The master thinks so too, but he'll never admit it."

They both jumped as Alucard stepped from the wall beside them. They had known he was there, but that didn't make him any less creepy.  
"We may be your only family, but that will change, won't it? Do I hear wedding bells with the Granger girl? What do you think, Seras?"  
Seras smiled. "That had occurred to me. She seems pretty close to you. And she seems nice."  
Harry shook his head. "Hermione and I are just friends. Please, first Seras and now Hermione. Everyone thinks I'm romantically involved with everyone. They might as well start asking if I'm involved with Alucard."  
Alucard smiled, changing into the form of a girl. "Well, I can be your type." Alucard still spoke with the same booming voice, which sounded very strange coming from a little girl. Harry shuddered.  
"Ditch that form right now Alucard! Bloody hell, that's disgusting!"  
Laughing, Alucard reverted to his normal form, sitting on the edge of the couch Harry and Seras sat on. "I was just teasing, master. Anyway, Seras, you should go. The mansion is largely unattended."  
Seras nodded. She hugged Harry again, before her arm morphed into the tendril, which rapidly became wings. Seras then dived out the window, flying towards London.

Alucard sat down beside Harry. "I will check the library soon. At night time. Better no one actually sees me stealing the books."


	7. The Restricted Section

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

The door to the restricted section opened, and Alucard entered. He smirked over his shoulder at the unconscious form of Filch, who had stumbled across him on the way in. Alucard then stood in front of the shelf alphabetically dedicated to the letter N. Alucard already had the books he had found outside, but the restricted section would be more useful for any dirty laundry Nicholas had. Satisfied that the shelves had nothing, Alucard vanished.

Harry woke when Alucard sat on his bed, dropping a heavy book on him.  
"Alucard? What are you doing?"

Alucard, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in the common room, reading the books Alucard had brought. They established that Nicholas Flammel was an alchemist, who was also the maker of the Philosopher's Stone, a substance with the power to produce an elixir of life which would make the drinker immortal. At this, Alucard laughed. "People are still so foolish. Immortality is a myth."

After reading the book's information through, they put it together. Hermione voiced their thoughts. "The Philosopher's Stone. That's what Fluffy's guarding, and that's what Snape wants."  
Alucard smiled. "I'll take care of this. Do you want the Stone brought back here or destroyed?"  
Harry shrugged. "Just take care of the problem."  
Alucard bowed, removing his hat. "Oh, yes. My master. It will be done."


	8. Security of the Stone

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Standing over the unconscious form of Filch, who had again been unlucky enough to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Alucard walked into Fluffy's room and walked right past the animal, not even bothering it. Not caring to open the trapdoor, Alucard made himself intangible and dropped through the trapdoor while it was closed.

He passed straight through a thick plant layer that was under the trapdoor, and landed below. He stepped into a large room filled with flying keys. He could tell which one was the key he needed to open the door, but he had no need to open the door. Without even slowing down, Alucard walked straight through the door, passing through it like a ghost.

In the next room was a large chess board. He could tell the white pieces that stood at the opposite ends would stop him if he approached, so he decided to use a different trick this time. The trick he had gained from Schrodinger. In an instant, Alucard stood at the other end of the room, and simply walked through the door.

On the other side was a room full of fire with a large troll standing over it. Rolling his eyes, Alucard walked straight through, his intangibility rendering the defence useless.

Finally, Alucard stood in the room at the end of the passage. In it stood a mirror, and Quirell, who stared into the mirror. Quirell turned, glaring at Alucard.  
"The vampire. You followed me down here. You have been a thorn in my master's side since Halloween."  
Alucard smiled. "Master? Which idiot do you work for?"  
Quirell glared. "My master is the greatest wizard there ever was. He is the one who taught me that there is no good or evil, just power. I wish to give my master the stone, so he may return, immortal."  
Alucard laughed, his chuckles rapidly turning into fits of laughter. "I'm already bored."

In a flash of movement, Alucard reached Quirell, slamming his hand through the man's chest. Quirell coughed his objections as he died. Alucard then watched as a spirit swirled out of Quirell and glared at Alucard. Alucard then reached into his pocket and found the Philosopher's Stone in his coat. With a look of distaste, Alucard drank a few drops of Quirell's blood, before returning to the Hellsing manor using his omnipresence and rapidly cooking up the elixir Voldemort needed. Alucard wanted to destroy Voldemort properly. He then returned and removed Quirell's turban, giving the face under it the elixir. Alucard then patiently waited as Voldemort's own body reformed.  
"Now stand and fight me! I'm going to make you scream in agony as you drown in your own blood!"


	9. Alucard vs Voldemort

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Voldemort picked up the wand Alucard threw to him, before looking Alucard up and down.  
"You are a slave to Harry Potter?"  
"A servant of the Hellsing family. Sir Harry James Potter Hellsing is my master."  
"I will kill your master tonight. I will kill him, and his friends, just as I killed his family."  
Alucard smirked. "You threaten to kill my master and those close to him, admit to killing his family, and expect me to let you live? I'm going to destroy you, you foolish little man."

Voldemort fired a killing curse straight into Alucard's face. Alucard was unmoved, smirking at Voldemort. Voldemort then fired a stream of energy at Alucard, blowing the vampire into the wall. When Alucard hit the wall, his back cracked, and he stood again, still looking disinterested. Voldemort then threw a burst of fire into Alucard, and followed up with a burst of kinetic force, sending Alucard across the floor, horribly burnt and malformed. Voldemort fired a final curse, obliterating Alucard completely.

Voldemort huffed with satisfaction and prepared to climb to the top and kill Harry Potter. Suddenly, he became aware of laughter filling the room. He turned to see Alucard standing where he had been, unscathed, a wide smirk plastered across his face.  
"You can't harm me. It takes a man in order to kill a monster!"


	10. No Such Thing as Immortality

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Voldemort prepared to attack again, but Alucard's hand instantly gripped Voldemort's wrist, twisting the wand from his hand and breaking his arm in the process. Voldemort fell back, horrified.  
"You aren't able to best me! I am immortal! I can't die!"  
Alucard smirked. "You are an idiot. There's no such thing as immortality. You are almost a monster like me, only far too pathetic, and clearly still part human. Neither man nor monster. Neither day nor night. You, Tom Riddle, are nothing. You're a piece of shit."

Voldemort stood. "I will live forever. You are a dog, while I am a god."  
Alucard rapidly raised Alexander and shot Voldemort's legs off.  
"A simple bullet to the head is far too good for you. If I'm a dog, then you're future dog shit."  
Voldemort screamed in horror as Alucard morphed into a swirl of shadows, the head of a dog growing from the darkness and preparing to devour Voldemort.  
"Aren't you going to get up? If you're immortal, prove it! Stand up and fight me! Show me your true power! You have to have more power hidden away in there! No way this is all you have! Surely you can keep fighting until death! The night's only just begun!"

Voldemort released one final scream before Alucard decided to stop taunting and devoured him.  
"I can't believe they made such a big fuss over you. After all that, you even taste worthless."


	11. Epilogue - Seras vs Bellatrix

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or Hellsing.**

Bellatrix Lestrange stood in her cell in Azkaban, glaring at the bars on her window. She turned when the door opened and a large man in a red coat strode in. Bellatrix lunged at Alucard, but he shoved her onto the floor.  
"This is her, Seras. The only one who will continue to truly follow his ways on her own. You wanted to kill her."  
A small blond woman walked in, wearing a dark brown uniform. The girl had a gentle face, but she looked furious at the moment, and her eyes were red. Alucard tossed Bellatrix's wand to her, before he vanished.

Bellatrix and Seras faced each other, ready to attack. Bellatrix raised her wand to attack, but Seras slashed with the tendril that had replaced her left arm, slicing Bellatrix's wand in half, before slashing Bellatrix's arm off with the next slash. Bellatrix then readied a small piece of metal she had, charging to attack Seras. Seras dashed at Bellatrix, picking her up and slamming her into the wall, cracking the stone.

"How does it feel, you bitch? How's it feel to be tortured? Your bloody master is dead, and you'll be joining him soon in hell! Sir Harry is alive, and your master is dead, just as it should be. You lose, you bitch!"

Seras pulled Bellatrix's remaining arm off, before punching her so hard her lower jaw was shattered. Seras then broke away the wall, slamming Bellatrix through it and throwing the insane witch out of the tower of Azkaban and into the swirling ocean. Seras' enhanced ears heard the cracking, crunching sound of bones shattering and organs splattering as Bellatrix bounced across the rocks, leaving part of herself behind as she fell into the water, which rapidly swallowed her up.

Back at the castle, Harry woke to find Alucard standing next to him, holding the Philosopher's Stone.  
"You got it. How close did Snape get?"  
"It wasn't Snape. It was Quirell. And Voldemort."  
Harry stood. "I see. Did you kill them?"  
"I slaughtered them."

Seras walked into the Hellsing manor. "Oh, bloody hell. It feels strange standing again after flying all the way back from that shithole prison. I wonder if there's any blood left in the fridge. All that salt air parched the hell out of me, and I wouldn't drink from that bitch if my head was about to fall off."


End file.
